Un juego inofensivo
by miicablack
Summary: " Inofensivo, un juego para mayores de 16 años " ¿ Podrán 6 personas encontrar el amor mediante este juego un tanto erótico ? ¿ Seguirán las reglas al pie de la letra ? ¿ Cumplirán la promesa que han sellado ? Encuentra la respuesta en esta historia llena de pasión, romance y un tanto de comedia


Capitulo I

Una Lily Evans que cursaba su ultimo año; se encontraba corriendo terriblemente rápido y a la vez dando fuertes zancadas totalmente enfurecida por uno de los pasillos del gran Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tratando de escapar de su eterno acosador, James Potter. Quien, como siempre, le estaba pidiendo una cita; una simple e inofensiva cita pero Lily no iba a caer tan fácilmente…

*FLASHBACK*

— ¡¿Por qué razón el profesor Binns se ha esmerado en darnos tanta tarea de Historia de la Magia?! —Pregunto una totalmente exasperada Marlene. Si así es, Marlene McKinnon por primera vez demuestra un poco de interés por una materia pero también demuestra lamentablemente, una vez más una queja sobre algo.

— ¿Puede ser porque simplemente es Historia de la Magia?

— Aggh, tu cállate Lily, tu no juegas.

— No sabia que estamos jugando, Marlene

— Odio tu sarcasmo

― Lose y por eso lo utili…

Para lastima de Lily fue violentamente interrumpida por Potter, James Potter. Quien para su sorpresa se sentó de una forma bastante informal, maleduca y agresiva sobre ella, dejando asi a Marlene casi explotando de la risa por la típica expresión de Lily al ver a este chico.

― ¡¿Que nargles te sucede en la cabeza Potter?! ¡¿Te golpeaban de bebe o sos asi naturalmente?!

― Mi encanto es así naturalmente, pelirroja ―Contrataco James

― Lo que tu tienes no es encanto sino arrogancia, idiota

― Es exactamente lo mismo.

― Por favor dime que quieres y ¡Lárgate de mi vista en este momento! ―Suplico una ya exhausta pelirroja. Ósea, imagense tener a un chico adolescente con las hormonas totalmente alborotadas pidiéndote todos los días de tu vida, en todos los momentos de ella una simple y horrible cita… ¿Cansador no?

― Ah si, a lo que venia… ¿Te quería preguntar si querías veni…?― Pregunto con cierto encanto James

― No.

― ¿Qué?, si ni siquiera termine de preguntarte lo que te quería decir…

― Idiota, obviamente tu arrogancia anula tu cerebro. Es mas que cierto que, otra vez me ibas a preguntar si quería salir contigo y es mas que ciertoque yo te iba a responder que no. No es algo muy difícil, es simplemente lógica. Ah, y te agradecería desde mi corazón, desde muy en el fondo de él, que te largaras automáticamente de mi vista.

― Pero yo no quería decirte eso pequeña y dulce pelirroja con un corazón tan bello que late furtivamente por mi. ―Dijo James de manera melosa, muy melosa sintiéndose totalmente ofendido por la acusación de Lily

― Primero que nada, mi corazón no late por ti y menos furtivamente. Segundo, ¿Seguro que no era eso lo que me quería decir?

―Bueno tal vez si o tal vez no. ¿Eso significa una cita, verdad?

― No, y lárgate

―No que no

―¡Sal Potter! ¡Me acosas! ―Grito Lily de forma aterrada mientras salía rápidamente de la sala común y yendo por el pasillo, tratando de esquivar a la gente que andaba por él.

― ¡Puede ser! ―Gritaba Potter detrás de ella

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Deseaba para sus adentros encontrar un lugar donde esconderse porque no se iba hacer cargo si terminaba lanzándole una maldición a Potter, y vaya que necesitaba unas cuantas maldiciones capaces de bajar tal arrogancia y estupidez. Para su suerte; una puerta se abrió, dejando a una muy sorprendida Lily aun así sin más preámbulos termino dejándose llevar por su instinto y abrir la puerta.

«Con tal que Potter no me siga, ni me encuentre«, dijo para si misma.

Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa, ese no era cualquier lugar era... ¡La sala de Menesteres!. Era tal el alivio que emanaba que termino sonriendo como si estuviera en pleno lugar paradisiaco. Entró al lugar con mucha más confianza al darse cuenta de donde estaba porque obviamente lo conocía indefinidamente, ese era prácticamente el lugar donde a veces venia a pensar y a razonar acerca de su vida y sus problemas pero venia también con mayor frecuencia a esconderse de Potter y las incomodidades que causaba en ella. Comenzó a examinarlo de arriba a abajo, observaba cada lugar y cada detalle, agarraba cualquier objeto y lo tocaba. Hasta que se topó con una caja, parecía más bien un juego...

― Estúpida caja inútil.― Bufo Lily

Se había tropezado con una caja haciéndole chocar con una vieja mesa de madera que se encontraba en el lugar; al observar la caja no solo se sorprendió al ver lo que decía sino que se dio cuenta que era un estilo de juego muggle que tenia de chica pero este no era un simple juego, era un juego mágico. Este estaba siendo contenido por una caja gruesa y felpuda de forma cuadrangular que era de un color rojo intenso y negro con letras incrustadas que se movían de forma fluida en dorado "Inofensivo".

― ¿Inofensivo? ― Preguntó una dudosa Lily al tratar de comprender lo que esa caja trataba de expresar, pero en especial de que se trataba ese juego. No era para nada cotidiano encontrarse esa clase de cajas, más aun con ese nombre

Sin más que pensar ni nada por entender, se lo llevó pensado que seguramente Alice o Marlene lo entenderían. Al salir por la puerta se fijo que no hubiera moros en la costa o simplemente que no estuviera Potter dando vueltas por ahí buscándola desesperadamente con su actitud acosadoramente común pero al no encontrar nada, salió junto con el juego en. Subió las escaleras rápidamente para no ser vista

―Contraseña.―Pidió el retrato cordialmente como siempre

―Quidditch. —Pronuncio audiblemente la contraseña y se adentró a la Sala Común, donde por su suerte no se encontró con ninguno de los Merodeadores.

Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con sus mejores amigas y compañeras de habitación aun tratando de descifrar el contenido de la tarea de Historia de la magia junto con un "pequeño" desorden de habitación lleno de pergaminos y ropa por todas partes, acción de la cual Lily ya se había acostumbrado.

— ¡Lily!. —Gritó Alice. —Al fin llegas, Potter ha subido preocupadísimo a decirnos que te ha perdido de vista, ósea eso quiere decir que te ha estado "acosando", como tu le dices. Por cierto, ¿Donde has estado? ¿Por que tardaste tanto? ¿Con quien estuviste? —Preguntaba Alice totalmente exasperada abrazando fuertemente a Lily, acción por la cual la pelirroja se asusto.

—Tranquila Alice, Lily esta bien solo fue una pequeña tardanza, ella seguramente necesitaba un poco de aire nuevo. —Decía Marlene, ella era la más tranquila de las tres adolescentes que se encontraban allí... Pero también era la más irresponsable en cuestiones tanto escolares y de cualquier tipo, obviamente era la mas fiestera y asistía a todas las fiestas que en Hogwarts se hicieran, todo el mundo la conocía y era una de las chicas mas lindas y extrovertidas que había en el colegio; en fin ella era Marlene.

— ¡¿Tranquila?!, ¿Pequeña tardanza?!¡Tu amiga ha desaparecido por más de media hora! Lily nunca esta en un lugar tanto tiempo excepto en la biblioteca, opción por la cual recurrimos inmediatamente al no encontrarte por ningún lado. —Explicaba Alice un poquito más calmada mirando a Lily pasivamente. — ¡¿Aire nuevo?! ¡¿Qué nargles es eso Marl…?!

Pero Alice no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por una Marlene muy interesada:

—Si, si Alice, aire nuevo y blah blah blah. Lily, ¿Que traes ahí?

—Creo que es un juego, pero no se bien como jugarlo. Lo encontré por ahí. —Respondió Lily

— ¡¿Por ahí?! ¡¿Dónde has estado Lilian Marie Evans?! —Comenzó a decir, devuelta, Alice

—Préstamelo, y por favor Alice ya cállate me das dolor de cabeza. — Ordeno Marlene

Marlene comenzó a investigar de qué se trataba el juego hasta que al darlo vuelta vio en letras doradas sus instrucciones y objetivos:

"Inofensivo, un juego de 'Inocencia' para mayores de 16 años"

—Me gusta. — Dijo Marlene.

—Sigue leyendo

«El juego debe ser jugado por 6 personas; 3 chicas y 3 chicos. El primer participante debe coger una carta (si es hombre, agarra una carta azul del maso. Pero si es mujer agarra una carta rosa del maso) y así sucesivamente. Una vez empezado el juego, no se puede terminar hasta que se acaben las cartas y debe seguirse al pie de la letra o habrá consecuencias graves. «

—Deberíamos jugarlo. — Incitó Marlene

—No lo se, puede ser peligroso. ¿No escucharon? "« O habrá consecuencias «"- Recito Lily mirando con desconfianza el nuevo juego.

—Opino igual que tú, Lily. Pero hay que admitir que el juego suena divertido. —Dijo Alice, así es Alice dándole la razón a Marlene McKinnon.

—Genial, son dos contra uno, Lils. ¿Que opinas?

—Esta bien, pero... ¿Nos faltan tres chicos?

—De eso yo me encargo. — Terminó Marlene con cierto tono de maldad.

Automáticamente Lily tuvo un muy mal presentimiento

...

—Ni lo pienses. —Aclaro Lily directamente

—Oh mi hermosa Lily, no mordemos.

— ¿Seguros?

—Bueno Sirius es un poquito "extraño" a la hora de acostarse con una chica. —Opino Remus

— ¿A que es lo que estas tratando de decir, Lunático?

—Explícanos a James y a mí ¿Por que siempre que sale alguna chica desconocida de nuestra habitación termina con una enorme marca en su cuello?

—Lunático, fue solo un chupón y tampoco exageres tanto ni que trajera continuamente chicas a la habitación, por Merlín. - Contesto Sirius con falsa indignación

—Claro. —Contestaron todos los presentes con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

—Una vez a mi me toco una chica que besaba feo, me metió la lengua en cualquier parte, partes de mi boca que ni siquiera sabia que tenia... Fue horrible - Dijo James con repugnancia.

—Bueno, ¿van a contar de sus conquistas o que? — Pregunto Alice, ya cansada de tener que escuchar a Los merodeadores o solo a tres de ellos ya que Peter se encontraba enfermo en San Mungo.

— ¿Esto es en serio Marlene? ¿De todos los chicos de Hogwarts se te ocurre traer a este trio de imbéciles?

—Perdóname futura esposa de mi mejor amigo pero somos los chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts. —Respondió Sirius con tal grado de arrogancia que enfureció terriblemente a Lily

— Si Lils. Bueno ahora quiero aclarar algunas reglas o solo una: "Prohibido enamorarse".


End file.
